Expect the Unexpected
by retirWdesufnoC
Summary: Roxas never thought his life would be great. His idea of a great life was just getting away from his father, but that all changes when some new people move into the house next to his. Now his life is turned upside down by a crazy redhead!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! This is my first fanfiction, but I hope you guys will like it!

Disclamer: Sadly, as much as I would like to, I don not own Kingdom Hearts.

You could actually say the blond haired, blue eyed boy staring out of his second story bedroom window was actually surprised. After a year, someone was finally moving in next door to Roxas, and he was glad. It had been lonely since the old married couple that had lived there had moved out. Well, at least the old woman had after her husband's death. That had been a sad day. Roxas had never actually talked to the elder couple, but he was always constantly a part of their lives, even if they had no knowing about it.

So the fact that three teenage boys were now unpacking their truck of boxes and putting them into the house was a real shocker to him. He couldn't help but hope that they liked the garden that the old woman had planted. He had tried so hard to keep it neat. He never once was caught sneaking back there.

Roxas also couldn't help but admire all of them. There was a blond with a Mohawk who always had a joke to share that would make his buddies burst into laughter. Then there was a boy with bluish silver hair, it fell into his face a lot but he always caught the look he would give the blond, like he wanted to just randomly blurt out 'I love you' or something. Then there was a tall lanky redhead. Roxas couldn't help himself. His eyes were distracted by him because his hair wasn't the hair of normal redhead. No, this hair was fire engine red and fell about his shoulders in spikes.

While Roxas studied the redhead, he felt eyes upon him and looked over to see the boy with the bluish silver hair looking at him. He gave a yelp of surprise and jumped back from his window, tripping over his own two feet and landing on his bum. He scolded himself. How could he have been so stupid? He should have known better then to stay there and watch that long. He sighed sitting agents the wall, but still couldn't help but smile.

The next day for Roxas was normal as usual. He got up, got dressed, tried to comb his unruly hair, brushed his teeth, and then grabbed his skateboard, praying to whatever god there was that he could sneak out of the house without his dad seeing him. He'd then jump on his skateboard and make his way to school. He noticed that his new neighbors were climbing into the car they had unloaded the day before.

He continued on, tuning them out. He didn't want to get caught looking at them again. That would make him look like a stalker. He held the sleeves to his sweater down as he glided down the sidewalk. Within a couple minuets he was coming up to the school, dreading having to walk through the front doors. He knew that as soon as he walked through the doors to his locker, he'd get the stares, the whispers behind his back. He sort of knew that they were all in his head, but it still felt like that. Like they all knew the secret he was keeping.

He rushed to his locker and as soon as he got though the combination and ripped open the door, sticking his head in, he felt better. He shoved his backpack in, emptying the books and grabbing his binder.

"Roxas," He heard a voice talk to him. He looked over to see a very bored teacher standing there. Behind him was a sight that made Roxas freeze. It was the smiling form of the redhead from next door. The teacher continued to speak.

"This boy is new here and happens to be your class twin." He said, referring to the fact that this school had this weird system where two students had the same exact class schedule. Roxas hadn't had had a partner but now he guessed he did… Once again the teacher talked. "I would like you to show him around as well as help him get caught up in the classes," the teacher said then left them. The redhead leaned agent the locker next to Roxas', still smiling.

"So, what's your name" he asked after he figured he wasn't going to get anything out of Roxas. Roxas just looked at him, which made the redhead smile more. "A little slow huh? Well, my name's Axel. Got it memorized?" he asked, leaning in close.

"Roxas" he stammered as an answer. Axel looked at him wired, which made Roxas blush then he added, "My name. It's Roxas."

"Awesome!" Axel said with a smile. Roxas closed his locker and started walking down the hall, the redhead fallowing. The blond managed to get them to their first class, Axel actually silent behind him. Of course, the whole time Roxas thought Axel was judging him so he just kept quiet. When they walked into class, Axel was sat next to him, which made Roxas even more nerves. But what really topped it all off was when he lost the tall redhead after class. 'I mean really, how could I have lost him?' he thought, looking all around him.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" a voice asked and then Roxas found himself being slammed into the wall, looking straight up at Seifer. "What's wrong peewee, running away from someone else who found out about your homoness?"

"Th-that's not a word!" Roxas blurted out. This earned him a punch in the face.

"I hate nerds, and to top it all off, you're a homo. Isn't this great? We were meant to meet Roxas, just so I can beat the crap out of you," Seifer taunted him, pulling back his fist to punch him again, but just then, someone caught his hand, a low voice cold and threatening.

"I'd step away from him if I were you," Axel said. Even big bad Seifer knew when to back down, so, dropping Roxas, he and his gang took off down the hall muttering something about how it was unfair that homo nerds had backups.

The blond couldn't look up at his savior. How much had he heard? "Hey," Axel called softly. But Roxas still couldn't raise his gaze to meet his. "Come one Roxas, look at me will ya?"He said encouragingly. Roxas slowly looked up, meeting Axels' emerald eyes. Was that a pitting look he caught from the redhead boy? No way, not after that mishap.

"You ok?" Axel asked a little concerned. Roxas nodded, and stood up, brushing himself off as if he were covered in dirt.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," he said, and started walking, calling over his shoulder, "We're going to be late for class, but if we start walking now we could get there in time to tell Mr. Kents a story and he'll excuse us. He's our English teacher," he said. He had to keep talking. He couldn't let the subject come up…

"You can't just push it away," The redhead said, catching the blonds' wrist. Roxas snapped. He shoved Axels' hand off of his, turning and glaring at him.

"Yes I can! I can push it away all I want, because that's what I do! Why should I change just because you're here?" he yelled. Yeah, he was a little glad that Axel had stopped Seifer, but now he knew that the other blond would beat the living crap out of him the next time their paths crossed.

"Hey now, I'm just trying to help," Axel said with his hands raised. Roxas took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah I know. I'm sorry I just…"

"Got some anger issues?"

"Yeah."

They stared at each other then Axel said, "Hey man, I know it's my first day and all, and I know that you don't really know me, AND I know that you like school and all but…" He was cut off by the bell then continued again, "Plus that was the bell so, you just wanna skip class?"

"I uhh..." Roxas started. It sounded like a good idea, but the trouble they could get in…

"It's ok if you don't. I mean, I know not everyone's a trouble maker," Axel said, once again holding up his hands.

"N-No, I… I want to go, "Roxas found himself blurting out. Axels face lit up.

"Awesome!" he said excitedly and just like that, Roxas found himself being pulled forward by his wrist.

A/N: Hope you guys liked! If I get some reveiws or something, it will help me post the next chaper faster. Just saying...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello again! Due to the fact that I have two awesome reveiwers, Foxlover440 and Aliz2591, I thought that I'd put up another chapert before the school week starts. Enjoy! ^_^

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own a sexy redhead, I don't, so now you can go read the next chaper while I wallow in mysery.

Axel led him to the office, still pulling him until they were right outside the doorway. "W-what are we doing here? They aren't just going to let us out of school, you know that right?" Roxas asked as Axel just smiled.

"I'm not stupid Roxas," he said, and without another word, scooped Roxas into his arms, carrying him into the office bridal style. The blonds face reddened.

"Axel…" he hissed, but the redhead ignored him, walking up the secretary's desk, his emerald eyes filling with fake worry.

"Oh my, what happened?" the secretary, Mrs. Kramer asked, standing and coming around the desk.

"There was a fight. He said he had a headache so I thought it would be best if I brought him here," Axel said, his voice soft and as full of worry as his eyes. Roxas had to admit, Axel was good at this.

"Right this way sweetie," Mrs. Kramer said, leading the two boys into the nurse's office. A half an hour later, Axel had made up a good enough lie that the nurse saw it appropriate that he should go home. Now Axel was backed into a corner, not knowing how to get out of school himself.

"I could just skip class," he said quietly to the blond when the nurse had gone to fill out the form to excuse Roxas from the rest of his classes. Now it was Roxas's turn to make a show.

"I got this," he assured the redhead as the nurse walked back in with the form. "Excuse me, but my father's at work, and Axel here is my neighbor, so I was wondering if he could take me home," he asked politely, trying the sound as helpless as he could. Axel had to hold back a smile.

The nurse had to think about it for a minute, "I'm usually not suppose to but seeing as you're not in any state to wonder home on your own, I'm sure I can come up with a good enough excuse…" She turned to Axel, a small smile on her face, "About your fever young man, I believe its high enough to send you home." Axel smiled and nodded. The nurse left to fill out another form.

"That was excellent!" Axel said, punching Roxas lightly in the arm as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Yeah, well, you're better at it," Roxas said, smiling. But Axel wouldn't let him off the hook so easily.

"No dude that was Awesome! I actually believed every word you said for a minute!" Axel said, smiling down at the blond.

"Well, actually, I am your neighbor," he said, a little quietly. Why was he so scared to admit that to Axel? Oh yah, maybe it was because Axel's friend had caught him staring at them yesterday. What if the silver haired boy had told Axel about the incident? Would Axel see him differently?

"Really? That's cool. I didn't know that," the redhead said, looking over at the shorter boy. The blond nearly sighed in relief. So Axel didn't know about his peeping Tom incident.

"I guess it is," he said. He smiled when he saw the taller boy smiling at him, then looked away with a slight blush.

They continued walking in silence until the redhead asked," So where are we going, your house or mine?" Roxas thought about it. If he went home, there would be a possibility that his father would be there.

"Yours. Defiantly yours," He said and the other nodded. When they walked past Roxas' house a few moments later, Roxas almost seemed to duck around Axel, which he caught instantly.

"Parents strict about school?" he guessed, looking over him.

"Yeah, my father," he said quietly as if the said man could hear him if he talked above a whisper. Axel chuckled, not catching the fear in Roxas' eyes, and lead him into his house.

At first glance, anyone would know the boys had just moved in. The half unpacked boxes laid everywhere, the contents placed in random places, but it was coming along nicely. Roxas smiled and imagined the house when the old couple used to live there. It must have been even nicer.

"We can either stay in here and watch TV or go up to my room and play video games," Axel offered, looking at Roxas. He had him at video games.

"What kind of games?" he asked slowly and Axel's grin only became wider with every word.

"Oh you know the usual. Super Mario Cart…" Roxas cut him off after that, excitement clear in his voice.

"What kind of system?" he asked, nearly bouncing with pleasure. If anything could get the boy really excited, it was playing a good video game, on a good system, with a good competitor.

"A Wii," Axel said, and Roxas nearly pounce on him.

"Oh please, please, please, PLEASE can we play?" Roxas begged, which made Axel laugh.

"Calm down. Of course we can play, why else would I have suggested it?" He said and Roxas did a little victory dance around the living room. Axel laughed. He was glad he was finally getting Roxas out of his shell. Oddly enough, he was ecstatic the boy was dancing around his living room, wagging his butt and punching his fists in the air.

"Come on kid," He said, laughing and leading the blond upstairs. He chanted 'I'm going to play on a Wii' all the way up the stairs.

"You've never played one of these before?" the redhead asked, setting up the system, popping in the game and handing Roxas a remote. He shook his head and Axel whistled, "Then you're going to love this."

They played for a couple hours, Roxas finally getting the hang of it after Axel beat him a couple times.

"For as excited as you were, I would have thought that you would know how to play, "Axel teased.

"Hey, I've never even laid my hands on a remote like this, give me a break!" Roxas snapped back. So it went, both of them fighting back and forth. After Roxas got the hang of it, there was no doubt in Axel mind that he was a video game pro. The only thing that pulled them away from the game was when the rumble of a truck pulling up and the sound of the front door slamming closed drifted up to them.

"Time for you to meet my house mates," Axel said with a huge grin. He led Roxas downstairs, calling, "Hey Dem, Zex, meet our neighbor!"

When the two boys Axel was calling to came into sight, Roxas' breath froze in his chest. The silver haired boy that had caught him looking at the three of them yesterday was looking straight at him as if he knew that Roxas was the person Axel had been talking about.

He half expected him to yell 'Hey, that's the peeping Tom!' but instead, he shook Roxas' hand and said quietly, "Hello, I'm Zexion. "

"Uhh, h-"Roxas started to say but was cut off by the blond.

"Hey! I'm Demyx!" He said, taking his hand from Zexion and shaking it wildly. This scared Roxas a little, making him freeze. Axel, seeing his new friend's discomfort, put a hand on his shoulder. He was secretly mad at his two other friends because he had just gotten the little blond out of his shell, but he would be able to do it again later.

"So, anyone up for a round of Mario Cart?" he asked, getting the subject off of Roxas.

"You're so on!" Demyx yelled, running up the stairs. Zexion fallowed quietly, not even voicing his participation.

"Actually…" Roxas said with a little hesitation,"I should actually be getting home now that school is over."

Axel tried to his disappointment,"Oh yeah, crazy school freak dad. Almost forgot." Roxas nodded.

"Yeah, so I'll uhh, see you tomorrow?" he asked. Axel grinned.

"Of course! I'll meet you by your locker k'?" Axle said, trying to hide his disappointment.

"Yeah, ok," Roxas said. Both boys said their goodbyes and Roxas made his way next door. The only thing he wasn't expecting was his father standing there by the door, phone in hand.

"Where the fuck have you been boy?"

A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Here comes Roxas' dad! Did you like? Why not press that reveiw button and tell me your opinon. You know you want to...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello AGAIN. Tehe, I just wanted to give you guys another update. Oh yes, yes this is real people, this is chapter 3. This is where we meet Roxas' father and stuff goes down! Hope you guys like!

Disclaimer: Nope, no, I still have no ownership over Kingdom Hearts. Nope, none at all.

"F-Father," Roxas stuttered, backing up agents the closed door.

"Would you mind telling me about the phone call I got from the school saying that you were excused early? And while we're on that subject, would you mind telling me where you've been?"He roared at the blond who was now quivering agents the door.

"Father, I-I…" he couldn't choke his words out fast enough.

"I don't want any more excuses Roxas!" He yelled again and with a flick of his wrist, hit Roxas across his face. His yelp of pain signaled the rest of a long night.

When it was all over, Roxas stumbled up to his room, collapsing on his bed. He was way past the point of tears, the only reminder of them being their dried trails on his cheeks. He curled up into a little ball, sleep washing over him instantly.

The next day was the same normal routine as the day before. Of course, Roxas was still a little sore, but that didn't stop him from jumping on his skateboard, riding it to the front doors of the school and walking up to his locker.

The only thing that was different was the redhead leaning on it today. He smiled at Roxas, but there seemed like there was something serious in his eye.

"Hey," Axel said, moving over so Roxas could get in his locker.

"Hey," He greeted back, spinning the dial. The taller boy studied him while he put his books away, silence falling over both of them. Roxas was about to close his locker door when Axel finally spoke again, his voice soft.

"I heard the fight last night…"he started, making Roxas freeze. His breath caught in his lungs as Axel continued on, "It sounded pretty bad. Were your parents at each other's necks?" Roxas nodded slowly as he closed the locker door.

"Yeah, the parents," he said quietly. This pleased Axel enough that he had gotten an answer, but he was a little skeptical by the way he had said his answer.

He shrugged, grabbing Roxas' wrist, and then stopped when the blond hissed out in pain. His head snapped back to look at him, catching him looking away with a hurt expression.

"Roxas?" he asked quietly, but got nothing from the boy. Without another word, he yanked up Roxas' sweatshirt sleeve, and what he saw made his breath stop. Around Roxas' wrist was a burse, a burse that was obviously caused by another person because it was in the shape of a handprint wrapped around it.

"W-what are you doing?" Roxas cried, pulling his hand away and pulling the sleeve back down. Axel's eyes narrowed.

"That fight wasn't between your parents was it?" he hissed though his teeth. The blond looked away, not able to meet the emerald eyes looking at him.

"No. It was my…father and I," he said, very quietly. The first bell rung and people started pouring into the halls, getting to their lockers and their first class. But Axel and Roxas just stood there, the red head looking down at the blond while he looked down at the floor.

"And he did…this to you?" he asked. The blond nodded, causing a hiss to escape through his teeth.

"A-Axel, you can't tell anyone," Roxas said, looking up at his new friend. This only angered Axel when he caught the hidden meaning.

"You mean you haven't told anyone?" he yelled, causing to make people stare. Blue eyes widened as he tried to calm the other down.

"N-no, but would you?" he asked.

"What do you mean, would I? Of course I would!" he said, but he kept his voice lower than before.

"Even if that was your only parent?" he asked quietly again. He searched those shocked emerald eyes, not quite knowing what he was looking for.

"You mean you don't…"

"Have a mom. No," Roxas answered and looked down,"She died in a car crash. That's when my dad started getting violent." Axel didn't know what to say, so instead, Roxas started walking.

"Come on, we're going to be late for our first class."

The rest of the day was silent. Roxas didn't really talk to Axel much, only telling him what the next classes were because the red head had missed them the day before. It upset Axel, and multiple times he tried to ask the blond if he was mad at him, but he only shook his head and told him that he hadn't done anything wrong.

After school though, Axel wasn't taking anymore of the silence. He followed Roxas to his locker after stopping by his own. "Hey Roxas, you want a ride home?" he asked as the other put his stuff into his backpack and pulled his skateboard out. He thought about it, looking a little torn, and Axel spoke up again, "Come on, it's only a ride home."

"Alright," Roxas said after a little more thought, "But I can't stay long."

'Why, so your father can beat on you some more?' Axel thought bitterly, but instead nodded. He led the blond out to the truck where Demyx and Zexion were waiting.

"Hey Dem, can you sit in the back?" Axel asked, throwing his backpack into the bed of the truck.

"No, I can sit in the back," Roxas said, looking between Demyx and Axel. They both laughed.

"I got it shrimp. If you ride back here, you might get blown away," Demyx said, jumping in over the side and landing in the back with a loud bang.

"Hey, gentle with the truck, he's old." Zexion said, getting into the driver's seat. His tone was sharp but not harsh. Demyx laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he snapped playfully back. Axel and Roxas got into the cab, Roxas sitting in the middle between Axel and Zexion. He kept his backpack on his lap and his hands wrapped in the straps.

Roxas didn't quite understand why the boys drove to school. In the truck, it only took them a little over two minutes to get home, and that was with the traffic coming in and out of the school parking lot. When he asked, Axel laughed and answered, "We're all lazy."

As they pulled into their driveway, Roxas' heart filled with dread. He did not want to go face his father. He knew the man was still mad at him. As he was getting out of the car, going through possible scenarios that could happen in the next couple of minutes, he found a piece of paper being waved in his face.

"W-what's this?" he asked, fallowing the hand that was holding it to Axel's face.

"It's my number," he said with a smile, "just call if anything happens, k'?" Roxas stared at him blankly for a moment, which made Axel chuckle a little, then the red head slipped the paper into Roxas' hands. After that, they said their goodbyes and went to their separate houses.

That night Roxas lay in bed after a fight with his father looking at the phone number. The fight hadn't been that physical, just a slap on the face and some very hurtful words, but it wasn't really a booster to his ego either. He picked up his cell phone and slowly put in the numbers, his thumb hesitating over the call button. Finally he pressed it and quickly put the phone to his ear.

It was as if Axel was waiting for the call. He immediately picked up the phone, his voice full of relief, "Hello?"

"Hey Axel," Roxas said, trying to calm his heart, "It's Roxas."

Chuckle form the other end and then, "I know. Sorta figured it was. So how did it go with your dad?

"Not bad, he just yelled at me."

"He didn't hurt you did he?"

"He…slapped me. But that's it," Roxas said quietly. Axel hissed.

"Why don't you tell someone Roxas? This can't be good for…"

"I didn't call to get some sympathy speech," Roxas said, his tone a little hard. Axel shut up and he sighed, "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you."

"No, it's ok; I crossed a line I shouldn't have." More silence. Axel spoke again, "So… what are you doing?"

The rest of their conversation ended up being like that, some random questions and silence, but by the time the two boys had said goodbye for the second time that day and hung up, Roxas felt better than ever. He quickly saved Axels number then turned out his light, falling into the best sleep he'd had in a while.

A/N: It might have fallen apart a little... or mabey, like always, have have it out for my writing and just won't admit to myself that it actually is good, but I won't know untill you, yes you my amazing reader, tell me so. So please, please, please reveiw. Just press that little button and tell me something.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter took longer than the others. It had a science exam to study for (have keep up my top grade you know!). So, as I was typing this, my friend Madison was reading over my shoulder, and for the few seconds I was gone for, she typed one simple line, "And they kissed passionately". After arriving back from finding whatever object I was looking for and laughing till my sides hurt at the message, she begged me to type a kissing seen, which now leads me to this warning. THERE SHALL BE SOME BOY KISSING IN THIS CHAPTER! If that isn't clear enough, then I don't know what is. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I still don't own, and most likely will never own, Kingdom Hearts.

The next two weeks went by peacefully, Roxas occasionally going over to Axel's house to help him with their homework, but that was about it. Axel always kept his eyes and ears open though, waiting for the next fight.

Then came the first day Roxas's routine changed. He was about halfway to school when he heard a truck pull up next to him. First, he was greeted by a smiling Demyx, who was already in the truck bed. Then by Zexion, who had one of his small smiles on, then by a very over excited Axel, leaning over Zexion.

"You want a ride?" the redhead asked, and Roxas shrugged, picking up his skateboard. Axel scooted into the middle as Roxas came around and climbed in, starting an everyday tradition.

It was little things like this that Roxas changed. Axel and he agreed that they would meet at each other's lockers every other day.

"Hey Rox," Axel said after school one day as the blond walked up to his locker. He had his head bowed, and worry started to grow in the redheads gut when the other boy didn't answer."Rox?" he asked, looking down at him.

"Hey Axel," Roxas finally mumbled. He sounded like he had been crying. Axel couldn't take it anymore, so he grabbed Roxas by his shoulders, and then forced his face up, making him look at him. He gasped when he saw the beginning of a black eye start to form where it hadn't been last period.

"Roxas, what happened?" He asked in shock, "You only just went to the bathroom ten minutes ago!"

"I-I tripped," Roxas whispered, looking away.

"And what, hit your face on the toilet? I don't think so," he said, making Roxas look at him again, examining the blackening eye, "God, you're a danger magnet, aren't you?"

There was some laughing as a group of boys started walking down the hall, one of them hitting his shoulder into Roxas forcefully and purposely, making the blond stumble forward a little. Axel put two and two together, whipping around to confront the group.

"Hey, you think this is funny?" he shouted after them, and as one, they all stopped. A blond pushed threw them and the redhead recognized him as the one who has hit Roxas his first day.

"Yeah, I think it's pretty hilarious." Seifer sneered, taking a couple more steps forward.

"Well we don't." A new voice said, coming to Roxas and Axel's sides. Zexion had a death glare on, looking about ready to strangle the enemy blond. Demyx made Roxas look at him, taking in the black and blue mess for himself.

"Well well Roxas, you have a whole crew now don't you?" he asked, "but they don't know do they? They don't know that you're a qu…"

"Shut up!" Roxas yelled, cutting him off. He pulled away from Demyx and bravely took a couple steps forward. Seifer only laughed.

"What are you gonna do Roxas? Shoot rainbows at us?" One of Seifer's buddies said, making them all burst out laughing at his stupid joke.

"Shut up." Came the low growl, and Roxas suddenly found Axel at his side, "Shut up now or I swear I…"

"Axel…" Roxas whispered as Seifer took a couple more steps closer.

"Or you'll what flamer. Oh yeah, I've heard all about you. You got kicked out of your last school because you beat the crap out of some kid. But you won't be able to even touch me." He said, being his usual cocky self.

Axel just clenched his teeth, looking about ready to lunge at the threatening blond, but Roxas tugged on his sleeve whispering in a scared little voice, "Axel, it's not worth it. Let's just go." It took all of Axel will power to turn away, stomping down the hall and out to the parking lot. Roxas fallowed, having to run to keep up with Demyx and Zexion behind them.

"Axel, w-wait!" Roxas cried when he realized that the other boys' destination wasn't Zexion's old truck. The redhead turned as Roxas walked up to him, crossing his arms. Zexion and Demyx knew they had nothing to do with the conversation, so they went to the truck.

After a moment of silence, Axel finally cried out, "Why don't you fight them? Why don't you stand up for yourself?"

"Because I can't Axel!" Roxas retorted, "I can't just stand up to them like you do! I always end up with this, even when I try!" He pointed to his eye and continued, "I used to. I used to stand up to them, but the group just kept getting bigger," he started to cry; "Soon I'd be even worse than this. They'd beet me until I could barely walk Axel! I just couldn't…" he trailed off as he felt strong arms around him. He buried his face in Axel's chest as he whispered out the last few words, "I just couldn't fight them anymore."

Axel squeezed his eyes shut as he muttered, "Dam it Roxas." He let the boy go then took his hand, leading him back into the school parking lot and to the truck.

"We'll take the back today Dem," Axel said, and Roxas squeaked when he felt Axel pick him up and set him in the back of the truck. He hoped in himself, making no where near the amount of noise Demyx usually did when he got in, and settled down next to Roxas.

As Zexion pulled out of the parking lot, Axel looked over and Roxas and said, "It's alright you know."

"Huh?" Roxas asked, whipping the rest of his tears away.

"It's alright that you're gay," the redhead said, making the blond look away and blush. He laughed, "You're just too cute."

This shocked Roxas, making him look over, then found his lips being captured by Axel's. His eyes widened, but then he relaxed. When the redhead pulled away, he simply said, "See, I don't mind."

"A-Axel…" Roxas whispered, and then blushed, making the redhead laugh.

"We're expecting that where you?" he asked, chuckling. Roxas shook his head. They sat there, looking at each other until Zexion pulled into the driveway. Axel helped Roxas out of the truck, picking him up again. Roxas blushed as bright as Axel's hair when said redhead put his hands on his waist.

"We'll leave you two lovebirds alone for a minute," Demyx said with a laugh, him and Zexion going into their house. When they were inside, Axel leaned down and caught Roxas' lips with his again.

"I could get used to that," he chuckled as he pulled away just a little, their breaths mingling together. Roxas nodded and leaned up to kiss him again. Axel chuckled. "Feisty…one…aren't you?" he chuckled between kisses. Roxas only nodded.

"What you hell are you doing?" a voice boomed, making Roxas and Axel jump apart.

"F-father!" Roxas cried, turning to see the furious man standing in the doorway to his house. "I-I..." he stuttered, starting to pail.

"Get in here right now!" his father boomed and Roxas looked over at Axel, whispered a quick apology, then zoomed into his house. As the door closed and the yelling started, Axel cursed himself. Zexion and Demyx came out of the house.

"Axel, what happened?" Demyx asked, walking up to him.

"His dad caught us." He whispered, and then looked at his two friends, "And I have a feeling that Roxas isn't going to be okay tomorrow." He ran into the house, Zexion and Demyx sharing a look with each other before running after him.

"Axel!" Zexion yelled, and found him in his room, holding his cell phone.

Axel looked up at the two, the yells from next door so loud to them they could basically guess every word that was being said. "He'll call right?" the redhead asked quietly, "He'll call when it's over."

"Of course. I'm positive he will." Demyx said. They sat down on the floor and waited with their friend to call.

The call came and hour later. The three friends had all sat in silence, trying to drown out the cries next door. Axel almost called the cops twice, flipping open his phone, but he remembered his talk with Roxas and closed it. At one point, Demyx had tackled Axel to get the phone, not being able to stand his new friend getting hurt anymore, but Axel only pushed him away.

Silence came ten minutes before the call. The worst silence Axel had ever had to endure in his life. Then his phone vibrated. He picked it up almost immediately before it started to ring, Zexion and Demyx staring at him.

"Roxas!" Axel cried, clutching the phone close to his ear.

"Hey," Roxas' weak reply came over the phone. Demyx and Zexion leaned in to listen, Axel allowing them to.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you need me to come over?" he asked, standing up.

"No Axel, I'm fine," the blond answered, his voice a little stronger now.

"Are you sure? I could be there in a couple…"

"Axel."

"Yeah?"

"I'm fine." There was silence as Axel listened to Roxas' breathing, coming out a little ragged still.

"Are you sure he's alright?" Demyx mouthed to Axel. He shook his head and still listened as Roxas started to talk again. They talked about little things, but by the time they got off the phone that night, Axel didn't feel any better than before.

A/N: Like? Dislike? Reveiw?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry guys, but this is a short chapter. It was a product of late night boredom, so if it's not all that good, I'm really sorry. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nope. Huh, you want me to check? *Looks around* Nope. Still don't own the wonderful video game known as Kingdom Hearts.

Roxas woke the next morning soar beyond belief. His blankets were tightly wrapped around him, a result of tossing and turning all night, and as he became aware of his surroundings slowly threw his sleepy brain, he felt the ache of every part of his body. He groaned, sitting up. He felt something detach from his face and he looked down to see his phone lying on his pillow. He remembered now that he had been too tired and soar last night after talking to Axel that he hung up the phone and had pasted out. He chuckled at himself, standing and stretching. He knew from experience that as soon as he got up and started moving around, he'd feel better than he did now. As soon as he looked in the bathroom mirror though, he was starting to doubt that. With a sigh, he started to get ready for school.

Axel, Demyx, and Zexion were waiting outside for him when he was done. He quickly ran out of the house, pausing when he saw the idling truck and the three teenage boys.

"Roxas," Axel breathed, taking a step closer. Roxas took a few hesitant steps then ran forward, crashing himself into the red head. Axel wrapped his arms around the blond, instantly worried.

"Are you ok? Where does it hurt?" he asked quietly, but Roxas just shook his head, looking up at Axel with his blue eyes and a smile on his face.

"I'm fine, I promise." He said, than started to lead them both over to the truck. Axel couldn't help but catch the slight limp Roxas had, his left leg by the looks of it was the one causing it, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he just turned back to the house for a second, sending a silent threat to the occupant inside that Axel would take revenge.

As they walked up to the school, Axel kept and even closer eye on Roxas. He knew Seifer was out to get him, he had saved Roxas from him twice now, and so he was going to take it upon himself the watch the blond.

As they approached Roxas' locker though, he knew he had other things to protect him from to, for there, in pink spray paint across the front of the locker was one single word. Fag. People sniggered as they walked past; watching as Roxas froze and looked at the locker in such horror that it was as if his father was standing there with a knife.

"Roxas." Zexion said stepping forward before Axel could. No, the red head was too busy glaring at ever part of the student body that dared laugh, snigger, or even look funny Roxas. "Come on Roxas, let's get your stuff and go to your class," Zexion said soothingly, leading the blond forward gently. Demyx stood at Axel's side.

"You going to find out who did this?" he asked, looking over at his red head friend.

"Oh hell yeah, you bet I am," Axel said thru clenched teeth, his hands balled up in fists. He had been thinking the night before about how he had fallen in love with Roxas so quickly and easily, or why he was so intent on protecting him, but then he decided on one thing. It didn't matter. He was in love with Roxas that was that. End of conversation.

"Axel,' a little voice at his side said quietly, and Axel looked down to see the blond staring up at him.

"Hum?" Axel said, reaching out for Roxas' hand.

Roxas took it and said simply, "We need to get to class." With a nod, they started walking down the hallway, leaving Demyx and Zexion behind.

Axel made sure Roxas was by him at all times for the rest of the day. The blond was quiet, not really talking, but Axel knew it was for a good reason, so he didn't push him. But Roxas cheered up when he walked up and saw Demyx and Zexion standing in front of his locker. His clean locker.

"How did you guys do this?" Roxas cried, running forward and hugging them both. Axel stood back, chuckling with a smile on his face.

"Just some supplies we barrowed from the janitor's closet and out whole lunch." Zexion said.

"Yeah, you owe us." Demyx said with a laugh, slapping him on the back.

Roxas nodded, "O-Of course!" Axel came up behind him, and Roxas turned, smiling at him. "They fixed my locker!" he said cheerfully. The red head nodded, happy that the blond was finally happy again.

"Who wants Sundays?" Demyx cried, and Zexion turned to him.

"Who said I would drive to get Sundays?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Awe, Zexion!" Demyx cried.

"Actually, Sundays do sound good," Roxas said in a little voice.

"Then Sundays it is," Zexion said, and the group walked out to the truck, Demyx muttering about how unfair it was that Roxas got what he wanted. When Axel threatened to hurt him if he didn't shut up, he ran around the parking lot screaming about how he was only joking. Roxas laughed as he climbed into the back of the truck. Axel climbed in after he shepherded Demyx into the passenger seat, sitting next to the small blond.

"I'm sorry Axel," Roxas said a couple minutes after Zexion had started down the road.

"For what?" he asked, confused.

Roxas looked him dead in the eye, "I'm sorry that I never said anything about yesterday." Axel stared at him for a minute, and then smiled gently. Instead of saying anything, he leaned forward, planting a small kiss on the others lips. Roxas responded immediately, leaning into the kiss.

A twinge of guilt built up in Axel's gut. It was because he had done this simple thing with the other boy that he had been hurt last night.

"What's wrong?" Roxas murmured agents his lips. Axel shook his head, silencing the blond by kissing him again.

"Get a room!" Demyx's cackle came from the window.

"Demyx I swear to god…!" Axel threatened, pulling away from Roxas, but the other blond was already rolling up his window, laughing hysterically. Roxas' chuckle brought Axel back to him, and the little blond curled up next to Axel.

"I like that our friends are so open." he said and Axel only caught the tired tone in his voice after he looked down to see the boys eyes closed.

"You want to go home?" he whispered, leaning down to whisper in his ear. Roxas shook his head.

"No. Stay with you." He muttered. Axel smiled, but banged on the back window. Demyx opened it and he stuck his head in the truck.

"Take us home Zex."

A/N: Like? Dislike? Review?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm soooo sorry! I've been so busy and I haven't been able to get to a computer at all. Finally If found the time to send this to my beta reader. (333WaterBaby333 who I thank so dearly) Then I couldn't get on the computer again. But now it's here. Cheers my start now. Any who, I've started chapter 7 and I hope and pray that It won't take as long as this chapter. On another note, today's my birthday! Woot! So what do you say, review as a birthday present?

Disclaimer: Nope. Nothing. Oh, and I do not own Fushigi. (Which I do mention in here.) I own A Fushigi, but not anything else so please don't sue.

"It doesn't really look like he was all that hurt," Roxas heard as he slowly drifted out of sleep. He also felt arms around him, jostling him meaning he was being carried.

"He's wearing cover up," he heard Axel simply say next and he almost blushed at knowing Axel knew his secret.

"Really?" He felt hot breath as Demyx leaned closer to his face,"Oh, hey! He is! He's really good at that, I would have never seen if you hadn't pointed it out."

Roxas stretched, making the two boys fall silent. As the blue eyes fluttered open, they smiled.

"Hey Roxy." Axel said cheerfully, "Sleep well?"

"I didn't even realize I fell asleep," he murmured, taking in his surroundings. He certainly wasn't his house. Closer examination made him gasp. "What am I doing here?" he cried, realizing that he was in Axel, Demyx and Zexion's house.

"Your dad's not home so we brought you here," Demyx said coolly. Roxas just stared at the two then relaxed.

"He's… not home?" he said quietly, confused. His father was almost always home. This was odd to him, but he dared not question it. Really, he saw it as a blessing from god.

"Nope. No car in the driveway, and not a sound from the house when we knocked," Zexion said, coming out of nowhere.

"You owe me," Demyx said suddenly, his face right in front of Roxas. The small blond stared back at him, confused. "Because you were asleep, Axel convinced Zex to come back home, meaning no ice cream for me." He said with a pout.

"Get over it, he was tired," Axel said, pushing him away. Roxas looked at his friends.

"I'm sorry," he said in a little voice.

"There's nothing to be sorry for," Axel said, punching Demyx in the arm, "Right Dem?"

"Y-yeah! Nothing! I was only joking with you Roxas. Jeeze lighten up." Demy said with a sheepish grin.

"Oh, okay." Roxas said quietly. They all went and sat in the kitchen, and, taking one look at the crushed peanuts on the counter, Roxas hatched up a plan.

"Hey guys, I know what to do."

Roxas wanted to make up for making them not get Sundays, so with a little convincing, he got the three boys come over to his house.

"Since my dad's not home, that means he's not going to be home for a while," the blond said, unlocking the front door.

"Why am I carrying a jar of crushed peanuts?" Demyx whined, shifting the jar in his arms.

"Shut up," Zexion said playfully, "Your voice gets really annoying sometimes."

Demyx muttered something under his breath as Roxas lead them all into the kitchen.

"Sit," he ordered, and Axel had to hide his smile. Roxas was extremely cute when he became bossy. They all sat on one of the bar stools (Demyx spinning around on his) as Roxas started pulling ice cream carton after ice cream carton out of his freezer.

"Yes!" Demyx cried cheerfully as Roxas started pulling out fudge , some strawberry sauce, and other toppings that they could put on them.

"Roxas, you don't have to," Zexion and Axel said, looking at Demyx who was happily jumping in his seat.

"No, I want to," he smiled at them, and then set to work putting together each requested Sunday in a plastic cup. Once he was done, he joined the three, eating his own Sunday.

"Ohmygodthisisgood," Demyx said around a mouthful of ice cream, but it came out more like, "ofmfgodfthififgood." And they all couldn't help but laugh at him.

"You got a little something there," Axel said a little quietly, and leaned forward to lick some of Roxas' ice cream off the boys chin, lapping gently at the creamy substance. Roxas froze, making Demyx and Zexion burst out laughing at the scene.

"Axel and Roxas sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage. That's not all, that's not all, here comes the baby…" Demyx sang, but was cut off when Axel took Demyx's spoon, scooped up some ice cream and shoved it in his open mouth. Demyx made a funny face, making the others laugh.

"You were saying Dem?" Roxas laughed, taking a bit of his own sundae. Demyx sent glared at him lightly, swallowing his bit.

"Ha-ha, that was so hilarious," he barked, then took another bite.

"Oh, you know you liked it," Zexion said quietly around the bite in his mouth. Roxas chuckled, and then jumped when the phone started to ring.

"Shhhhh," he told the three boys on the bar stools as he picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Roxas, I'm not going to be home tonight," his father's voice came over the line, and he could hear the moaning woman that he was with in the background.

"Alright dad," Roxas said, trying to hide the disgust in his voice. With a grunt, his father hung up the phone, and Roxas put it down. He felt the eyes on him before he saw them.

Axel stood up, "Do we need to leave?"

"No, he's not even coming home," Roxas said, sitting back down and stuffing a spoon full of half melted ice cream in his mouth.

Walking over, Axel kneeled down next to him, murmuring softly, "Would you like me to stay with you?" Roxas hesitated. He didn't want to seem like a child, but he nodded.

"Please," he whispered softly. Axel smiled and took his face in his hands, caressing his cheek with his thumb and kissing him gently on the forehead.

"Of course I'll stay."

Demyx and Zexion went home a little after ten that night. Axel escorted them to the door, leaving Roxas on his couch. Coming back into the living room, Axel found his favorite blond wrapped up in a blanket, staring at an infomercial.

"What bullshit are they trying to sell now?" Axel asked, chuckling. He sat down on the floor.

"Something about a gravity defying ball that somehow looks like it's floating," Roxas said, making Axel chuckle again.

Roxas looked down at the red head from his higher position on the couch. He slowly reached out, taking a few strains of the fire red hair in his hands and tangling it around his fingers.

Axel watched, mesmerized by the fascinated look on Roxas' face. Damn, he was too cute for his own good sometimes. Slowly, his hand almost moving on its own, he reached forward and pushed Roxas' blond locks behind his ear. Said blond sat up and Axel moved slowly forward, somehow knowing what was coming next. Their lips met halfway in the middle, Roxas pressing against Axel harder then they both expected, sending Roxas falling off the couch and Axel landing on his back on the floor. Axel chuckled at Roxas' scared expression and started kissing the blond again.

Roxas sank into the kiss, putting his hands on either side of Axel's head. Axel, being the dominate person he was, didn't like that, and even though they were only kissing, he was on the bottom. He fastened his arm around Roxas' waist and flipped them over, so that now he was the one with his hands on either side of the blonds head. Roxas squeaked, giving Axel the perfect opportunity to stick his tongue into the blonds' mouth.

But he didn't. On normal occasions, with any of the other people he had slept with, he would have ravished them until they could barely think. He just couldn't do that in this situation. Not to Roxas. The boy had an air of innocence that he didn't want to take away just yet.

He was surprised when Roxas' tongue was the one to ask for the permission into Axel's mouth. He froze, not knowing what to do, but gave in when Roxas' tongue pressed harder, opening his mouth. He was further surprised when he found out the blond knew what to do, their tongues tangling together in their mouths.

"Wow," Axel said breathlessly as they pulled away for air. Roxas just blushed, the red dusting his cheeks. Axel kissed his cheeks and got off of the boy, helping him stand up. Roxas lead them to his room, turning to Axel hesitantly.

"Um, I have to change," he said in a small voice. Axel nodded in understanding and closed the door, standing outside the room. He heard the shuffling of clothes, and had to resist the urge to peek. Roxas opened the door a couple minutes later, revealing him in some old black and gray plaid pj's.

"Nice," Axel said with a small chuckle, and Roxas smiled gently. Taking the redhead's hand, Roxas led him to the bed, snuggling into him. They both climbed into bed, pulling the covers around them both. Axel smiled, running his hand threw Roxas' hair as he fell asleep.

Axel couldn't help but note how peaceful Roxas looked, all the stress washing away from his face, making him look childlike. With a smile, he kissed the top of his head and snuggled down into the bed, falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Axel was confused the next morning when he found himself in a room that wasn't his, lying in a bed that wasn't his, curled around a person who most certainly not only wasn't his, but wasn't one of his roommates. A really annoying alarm (also not his) was going off in his ear.

"What the hell?" he growled, sitting up. The small person that he had been tangled up with fell to the bed with a squeak. He looked down seeing the blond spikes and the bright blue eyes looking up at him and remembered Roxas' request that he stay with him.

"I'm sorry," he said, running a hand through the boy's blond hair. Roxas closed his eyes, leaning into the hand.

"It's ok, I had to get up anyway," the blond answered with a yawn sitting up. He climbed out of bed, Axel watching as he pulled open one of his drawers, taking out some clothes, and then shutting himself in the bathroom attached to his room. He looked down at himself, taking in the clothes that he had worn yesterday.

"Hey Roxas, I'm going to go home and change," he called.

"Alright," Roxas called back through the door, "See you at the truck!"

With a chuckle, Axel walked down the stairs stopping when he heard the slam of a car door. Freezing by the front door, Axel thought before quickly ducking into the next room as Roxas' father came through the front door.

"Where are you boy?" his father roared dropping his keys on the table positioned next to the door. Axel held his breath as the man walked right past the room he was in. Quickly, Roxas' little feet were herd running down the stairs.

"Yes father?" he asked, coming to a stop in front of the man. Axel watched as he swayed, knowing instantly that Roxas's father was drunk. What the hell? It was only six in the morning.

"Get me to the sofa," his father ordered, draping an arm around Roxas' shoulders. As the blond turned, he froze, blue eyes meeting emerald.

"How about your bed instead?" Roxas asked carefully, trying to keep the fear from his voice.

"If I said I wanted to be taken to my bed, I would have said take me to my bed. Now, take me to the sofa," the man snapped at his son. Roxas and Axel just stared at each other, not knowing what to do. A slap upside the head made Roxas move toward the living room slowly. Axel looked around frantically before ducked behind a table.

"Where are you going?" Roxas' father asked as they entered the room. Roxas had to stop himself from being to suspicious.

"School," the blond answered in a little voice, knowing what his father was going to say next.

"You can stay home."

"But, father!"

"I said you can stay home!" he yelled, and Roxas froze. Axel was frozen in his spot, not knowing what to do. It was also killing him that Roxas was getting chewed out right there in front of him.

"But I have a test today," he lied. Axel could tell it was a lie; they shared all the same classes, and unless he had fallen asleep during one of them none of his teachers had told them about a test.

Roxas' father heaved a sigh, "Fine, but come straight home." Roxas gave a nod and left his father's side. Axel was lucky that the table he was hiding under was fortunately out of sight from the sofa. The redhead caught the blonds' attention and Roxas ran over (trying not to be suspicious), taking Axel's hand.

"It's ok," Roxas mouthed to Axel, "It's all under control." Axel nodded, and once he was out of the living room, Roxas crushed himself against Axel's chest.

"I was so scared," the blond murmured into his chest. Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas.

"I can handle myself, I'm a big boy."

"Yah, that's why you hid behind a table." They both chuckled silently, walking back up the stairs. Roxas finished getting ready extra fast so that they could both go over to Axel's house.

"So, hey, Roxas," Axel said quietly, turning a book in his hands over and over as he waited outside the bathroom for Roxas to finish with his hair.

"Hmm?" he asked, looking at the redhead and pulling a comb through his hair.

"Why do you stay with that creep?"

"Haven't we gone through this?"

"No, not really."

Roxas finished, and turned off the bathroom light, looking to the floor. Axel watched him.

"It's not like I can just leave him. I mean, not only is he my dad, but where would I go if I left?"

"You can come live with Dem, Zex and I," Axel said quickly. Roxas chuckled and shook his head.

"I couldn't do that. He would report that I ran away." Roxas sighed, "Listen, it is what it is okay? I've lived this long." Axel was about to retort back that sometimes the blond had his ass handed to him by this man that he called his father, but he held back. It would only start an argument that would call unneeded attention from the man downstairs.

"Let's just get you home," Roxas said, slinging his backpack over his shoulder, "You need to get changed so you can look presentable for school."

"It's Friday, I have a right to look like crap," the redhead joked, then fell silent as the blond opened the door.

The walk to the front door was nerve-wreaking for the two teenagers. Even though they could hear the man that was sleeping on the couch snore, they were still scared they would get caught. At one moment, the man had even stopped snoring, making Roxas tighten his grip on Axel's hand, but then they continued again. Once outside the door, both boys breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey Axel," the blond said softly as they walked up the path to the redhead's house.

"Yeah?"

"Do you really want to know the reason why I stay with him?"

Axel hesitated. Here was the perfect opportunity to get the answer to the question that had been bugging him for a while. But there was something that made him think that Roxas was trying to hide something. Was he really that selfish to make his loved one cough up such secrets like that?

"You can tell me if you like." He finally came up with. The blond sighed and stopped, looking up at the emerald eyes and started his woeful story. 

"The day my mom died, it was raining. I was little; I had no clue what was going on. All I really cared about was the stupid fruit snacks that she had bought me. I kept asking and my mother finally gave in and started going through the bags, still looking at the road. She found them and took her eyes off the road for one second, just one second to open them." Roxas took a deep breath, emotion taking over his voice and Axel was about to stop him but he continued on, "She ran a red light. The semi-truck hit her side…." Axel stopped him as the tears flowed down from the blue eyes, putting his lips to the others and holding him close.

"Stop, just stop," the redhead murmured into his hair. Roxas clenched his hands into fists in Axel's shirt, then let go.

"You wanted to know."

"Now I wish I hadn't asked."

"I never got to the point."

"I don't care."

"I knew I heard you two," came Zexion's soft voice behind them. They looked over to see the silver haired boy still in his night cloths, his hair rumpled and Demyx behind him, looking like he had just rolled out of bed.

"Why don't you two come in? Zex was just making some coffee," Demyx said with a yawn, then walked off. Zexion moved to the side and the other two boys came in.

"I'm going to go get dressed," Axel said softly, heading up to his room while Zex lead Roxas to the kitchen.

"I think you upset him," Zexion said as he poured the blond a cup of the brown liquid.

"He wanted to know."

"I don't think he really knew what he was getting himself into."

They both fell silent, and Roxas stared down at the cup the silver haired boy placed in front of him. They listened to the thump and rustle of Demyx and Axel moving around, and Roxas felt the clench of his gut.

"I'm going to go apologize," he said quietly then slipped off of his chair.

He slowly walked to Axel's room, wondering what he was going to say. Sorry I made you feel bad? Sorry I decided to tell you my story? Sorry my life's a piece of crap? He sighed then stopped walking, leaning against the wall.

Ever since the redhead had thrown himself into his life, he hadn't really known how to handle himself. Before he thought he had it all figured out, get good grades and don't get to big of an ass-beating from his father, but now he realized it was so much more. There were joys he was missing out on.

"You lost?" The soft, amused voice said at his side. Roxas jumped, looking over to see Axel's amused yet concerned face.

"I uhh…" Roxas said, then threw his arms around Axel's neck.

"Whoa! What's wrong?" Axel said, and pulled Roxas back.

"I'm sorry." Roxas said quietly.

"Sorry for what?"

"I'm just sorry."

Axel looked at Roxas for a moment, taking in the soft blond spikes, the blue eyes, the small pink lips. He loved everything about this boy.

"You're forgiven." He said simply, and pressed his lips against the other boy's. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ahhhhh! Sorry this has taken so long! It is not my beta's fult! I take full blame for this chapters lateness! But here you are, the next chapter of Expect the Unexpected. It's a little short... but at lease it's something! (sigh)

Oh yeah, and for all you guys who are also Hetalia GerIta fans, not only have I written a oneshot but my friend and I are writing a ADORABLE Romeo and Juliet based story for it. You should check it out! It's worth it really.

Disclaimer: Please don't ask again. After all this time it hurts to say I still don't own Kindgom Hearts.

Chapter 8:

After Axel and Demyx finished getting ready, the four boys climbed into the truck, heading off to school.

"TGIF," Roxas said with a sigh, leaning his head against Axel's shoulder.

"What does that mean?" Axel asked after a second. Roxas looked up at him to see if he was joking, but it was obvious he wasn't.

"TGIF means: thank god it's Friday."

"Really? I should have known that one!" They both laughed and the redhead wrapped his arms around the blond. Both the redhead and the blond were content, both happy just to be in the others presence.

"So Axel, you never told me why you, Dem and Zex are living together," Roxas said after a moment, silently hoping after that he wasn't crossing a line. Axel hesitated for a moment.

"Well, you see, Demyx, Zexion and I are orphans." He said, looking down when a little gasp escaped the blonds' lips.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright. You were curious." Axel said simply. He had actually felt that he had owed Roxas some explanation of his own life seeing as the blond had told him about his mother. "Actually, I can't really say we're still orphans. See this man named Xemnas adopted us. Actually, he adopted a lot of the kids from the orphanage. After a while the house we were staying in got so full that us three decided to move out. After a little talk with one of his friends, Zemnas got us the house."

Roxas wasn't really sure what to say. Deep down, though he would never admit it, he was jealous of Axel. Here he was, stuck with an abusive father, and the redhead got out of a situation as small as a full house of orphans.

"Roxas?" Axel asked and only when the blond looked at where the redhead was pointing did he notice he had his fists clenched around the straps of his backpack.

"Sorry…" he said quietly,

"Is something wrong?"

It was such a simple question and yet it couldn't have torn Roxas up any more. He shouldn't be mad at this other boy just because the man had adopted him had bought him a house, he should be happy for him. He wouldn't have met him otherwise. He should have been calling this Xemnas guy and thanking him.

"No, nothing's wrong." He buried his head in Axel's shoulder, "I'm glad you got the house."

"Oh okay." The redhead said as they pulled into the school parking lot.

The rest of the day, Roxas didn't speak much, making Axel feel horrible. Had he caused the blonds' silence? He wasn't even cuddling up agents him. Was he mad?

In reality, Roxas wasn't mad at Axel at all. He was mad at himself. How dare he be jealous and mad at the boy he was coming to love! It just wasn't right! He just couldn't bear to look at the redhead because of the guilt he had inside.

Some time during his English class, Roxas left to go to the bathroom. At first Axel had been fine with it, but as soon as the whole class period had passed and there was only a few minutes left, he really began to worry. Where had his precious blond gone? And since when had he called him precious?

When the bell rang, the tall redhead booked it out of class, only to be confronted by Zexion and Demyx a few seconds later.

"Axel!" they called and Axel turned around so fast he was almost sure he had whiplash.

"Have you two seen Roxas?" he asked hopelessly frantic.

"Seifer…." Was all Zexion was able to say, for as soon at Axel heard the name, he knew what had happened. He pushed past his two friends, who followed him to the office. To him it was a miracle that Seifer was just sitting there by the principles door when he walked through the doors.

"You son of a…" he growled, stepping forward. Seifer stood up, smirking and ready. Zex and Dem moved forward to stop Axel but everyone stopped when the small voice in the nurse's office door spoke up.

"S-Stop!" Roxas cried and like a moth attracted to a flame, Axel turned to him.

He almost stumbled back. Here he was, his precious angel, and he looked like crap. Seifer had obviously not acted alone because there was no way only one guy could do that damage. He had a black eye, a bondage wrap around his wrist and he had his arm wrapped around his stomach as if he was holding himself together.

"I'm going to kill you!" Axel yelled, turning back to the blond that had caused his love all this pain.

"Axel!" Roxas yelled again and the redhead stopped, fists clenched. "It's not worth it," he said softly.

Even after that Axel had wanted to do something, he couldn't for just then their principal came out of his office. He looked tired and his voice was full of exhaustion as he said, "Seifer, come in."

Seifer smirked at the redhead as if taunting him, then went in, the door closing behind him. Axel just stared at the door in disgust.

"Hey man, you ok?" Demyx asked Roxas. The small blond turned to him and smiled, shaking out of his somewhat shock state.

"Yeah, just a little busted…." He started with a smile but Axel cut him off as he wrapped his arms around Roxas in a gentle but protective way. "A-Axel?"

"Are you okay? God, I was so worried when you didn't come back. Then Zexion and Demyx found me and I just knew… I swear if I ever find him alone I'll…" Axel started rambling. Roxas smiled and planted a kiss on the redhead's lips.

"I'm fine Axel. Like I was about to say, I'm just busted up a bit. Nothing I haven't been though before." He smiled a big, cheeky grin. The redhead couldn't help but smile back.

"I'll go get lunch for us!" Demyx offered, then ran out of the office. Zexion sighed.

"I should go help him…" he said, and giving the two boys a light smile, he walked out after the other blond.

Roxas took Axel's hand, leading him into the nurse's office, "Come on, I've been lonely."

Axel couldn't help but smile and obey.

A/N: Please drop a review. It will help me greatly.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hello again my wonderful readers and happy late AkuRoku day! My internet has been a prick lately, so it's a mirical I'm actually getting this up. Everyone should give my beta reader 333Waterbaby333 a BIG thank you for being so patient with me! Well, I'll shut up now and let you read!

One Week Later:

Roxas stood nervously in front of his mirror looking over his clothes. Typical for any Saturday, his father was with his friends, leaving the blond alone.

But this Saturday wasn't exactly like every other. Axel, Zexion and Demyx were going back to their adopted father's home for a BBQ, and his red head partner has asked him to come along.

Nervously, Roxas looked at his outfit again. His white and grey-checkered shorts went right below his knees, and the faded light blue v-neck shirt brought out the color of his eyes. It was the perfect outfit now that the weather was warming up, yet he still felt uncomfortable. For the hundredth time he tugged at the collar of his shirt then smoothed it out again.

He was about to yank the shirt up and change into a different outfit when there was a knock at the front door. Roxas froze, not knowing if he was ready for this. Being accepted by the person you love's family is a big deal and if they didn't like him... What would happen? Would Axel leave him high and dry? "Roxy?" he heard the front door open.

"I-in my room," he called, looking at himself in the mirror once more. If he moved quickly there would still be time to change...

"Aww, Roxy, you look adorable!" Axel exclaimed. He was in the doorway to the blonde's room, leaning against the frame. He was dressed in black shorts that fell below his knees like Roxas' and a yellow shirt that had the black outlining of a panda on it.

Roxas looked down at himself. "I don't like it," he mumbled.

"Why not?" the red head frowned, "You look absolutely delectable. I don't even know if I should take you looking all adorable like that. I'll just bring a bat, 'cus there's no way Marluxa's going to stay away from you!" Roxas just ignored his ramblings and hugged the boy.

"You really, absolutely think so?" he asked.

"I've never been so positive about something in my life. Except for the fact that you're the cutest thing in existence," Axel said then leaned down, giving Roxas a quick peck on the lips.  
The blond blushed and stepped away. "Alright if you say so; then I'm ready," he said, snatching up his cell phone. He flipped it open and frowned at the amount of minutes he had left. Looked like he and Axel wouldn't be texting and talking to each other all night any more.

"I'll buy you some more minutes," the red head said, taking the blonds hand, "Or maybe I should just buy you a regular phone..."

"N-no!" the blond said, stuffing his phone in his pocket, "I'm not letting you buy me a phone!" He had already told his partner that he didn't want him to spend anything on him. He had found out last weekend when they had taken a trip to the mall that Axel had a monthly check coming in to him from Xemnas. Most of it was to pay for rent, but the rest was split between his three boys. The amount that Axel had in his hands that day was more than Roxas had ever had in his house at one time.

"Why not?" the taller one whined, walking with the other out of the house.

"Because, there are much better things you can spend your money on," the blond muttered as he locked the door.

"But I want to talk with you all the time... What else can I get that's even close to being better than that?" the red head pouted. The other turned to see that he had his arms crossed.

"I don't know maybe like, a new pair of shoes?" Roxas teased. He had also found out that Axel was the male definition of a shoe whore. He had Converse of almost every color, along with a dozen knock-offs, and basketball shoes.

"I don't need any more shoes, I need my Roxy," the boy said, still pouting. The blond couldn't help it; he had to steal a kiss. Standing on his tiptoes, he kissed him, feeling the other smile under his lips. Slowly the taller one leaned down and let the smaller one relax back onto the flats of his feet. His hand moved to the back of the blonds' head and he held it.

"Eww, really? In public? Where everyone can see?" came Demyx's obnoxious voice from behind them.

Roxas jumped back and Axel growled softly, but before either of them could do anything about it, Zexion walked past, swinging his feminine hips teasingly. "Oh, you don't like public signs of affection? I'll have to remember that Demy," he taunted and climbed into his truck.

That had been the cherry on top of the past weeks' events. Demyx had finally asked Zexion out. Somehow through the nervous blonds chores of stutters, the silver-blue haired boy had heard the question and replied with, "You're an idiot," and a kiss on the other's cheek.

"Aww, no Zex! I was only playing with them!" Dem yelled, running after his new boyfriend.

Roxas looked up at Axel and found him smiling down at him. The little blond blushed and the red head took his hand.

"Come on, I rented a car to drive to the house," the taller one said then dragged the other to his garage. When he opened the door, Roxas gasped. He was horrible with car brands and what was under the hood, but he did like looks and what sat in front of him made his day look brighter than before.

"I distinctly remember you saying something the other day while watching Transformers that Bumblebee is a sexy car. So what's sexier than your sexy man driving a sexy car?" the red head asked with a smirk. The little blond ran his hand over the hood of the car. It looked exactly like the Chevy they used in the movies. The yellow paint job, the black racing stripes... Axel had even managed to find a small disco ball and a little picture of a bee to hang from the rearview mirror. Tears welled up in the smaller one's eyes and he hugged the other.

"Oh Axel, I love it. Thank you so much," the blond said into the red head's chest. Axel smirked and held Roxas tight.

"It's just a rent-a-car," he said simply, but he knew why the blond was acting so emotional: he had remembered something about the boy, and had applied it to an appropriate situation, something that hadn't been done often enough to the emotionally scarred boy. At night, after they would finally decide that it was time to go to bed, the red head would find himself awake and thinking about how Roxas had turned out to be this sweet, shy boy instead of a psycho maniac and how lucky he was to be the one to move next door to the blond.  
"Let's go. Dem and Zex are waiting," the red head said softly and opened the passenger door for the blond. Carefully, as if he was afraid he was going to fall through the car because it was an illusion, Roxas sat down in the seat. The tall red head chuckled at him and closed the door, walking around and getting into the driver's side. He pulled the keys out of his pocket and jangled them. Looking at Roxas, Axel asked with a grin, "You ready to hit the road?"

A/N: Just a question, how do you guys feel about a smut chapter next? Drop a review and let me know.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I really love you guys, you know that? And as much as I love my beta, I couldn't help but put this up before she whent through and edited it for me (I'm sorry! Don't hate me!). So uh, if this chapter is a little down in the dumps, it's because I didn't have my beta look this over for me. After this chapter, the real story begins (gasp!). Yes people, the real story. You'll see what I mean later.

Roxas squirmed in his seat. The only thing he'd forgotten to ask Axel was how long the stupid car ride was going to be before they had left the house...

"Do you need me to stop again?" the red head asked, looking at the blond then back at the road again. The littler one wanted to say yes, but he couldn't. In the past two and a half hours the tall red head had been driving, they'd already stopped five times for him. He couldn't keep them that far behind schedule.

"No, I'm fine," the blond lied and tried his best to give the other a real smile. The red head nodded and the car fell back into silence.

The car had been like this for a while now. After they had both run out of conversation starters (Roxas hand never been good at it in the first place) they had found out to their dismay that each and every single one of the radio stations was deformed by static. Even the opera and talk show stations.

Axel couldn't take it anymore and blurted out, "Do you want to play the sex game?" He instantly regretted it. Mentally slapping himself, he screamed in his mind, why would he want to play that with you? He's so sweet and innocent; he still blushes when you kiss him too deeply!

He turned to apologies but was cut off with Roxas asking, "W-what's the sex game?"

The red head swallowed hard then stared to explain, "Well, it's game where whenever you see a yellow vehicle, a car with only one head light, or when you're going through a yellow light, you hit the roof and yell sex," he waited for a reaction to occur then continued, "The last person in the car to yell it has to take off an article of clothing." He looked over to see that Roxas was looking out his window. Gripping the steering wheel, he looked forward once more and screamed a line of profanities at himself in his head.

Roxas' hands suddenly lifted up and smacked the roof, and his favorite voice yelled the magic word, "Sex!"

The red head was too shocked to reply at first. Had he just heard what he heard? The mischievous smile on the blonds face made him smile and slowly he took off his shirt.

"It's so on," he playfully growled and the games began. By the time he was pulling off the freeway, they were both in their boxers. Axel saw it first, the motorcycle coming down the last glimpse of the freeway they could see. Before even realized what he was doing, he quickly lifted his hands and slapped the ceiling, yelling, "Sex!" He froze then looked at the blond. He never expected to see what he saw. Slowly Roxas's navy blue boxers fell next to the rest of his clothes, and Axel stopped breathing for a moment.

He was a beautiful angel curled up in the passenger seat. His pale skin seemed to shine to the red head and he looked so innocent. He had to pull over.

"Is something wrong Axel?" Roxas asked, softly putting his hand on the red heads shoulder.  
"Please don't touch me," he whimpered, and the other pulled back, a little hurt. The taller one slowly looked over and groaned.

"No, Roxas please don't be upset. You just... You need to understand that you're so... so beautiful. You may not see it but, my god..." the red head took a shaky breath. If he just kept his eyes away from down there...

"You're starting to ramble again," the blond said. Slowly he climbed to his knees.

Axel growled hungrily and turned, kissing the blond. Slowly the littler one leaned back and the other fallowed.

"Roxas, I... You don't understand. You're taunting me..."

"But you said that you had to take off your clothes."

Axel let out and irritated sigh then kissed the blond hungrily. Suddenly he couldn't help it. He had to look. And when he did, he wasn't disappointed. Roxas was a pretty good size. Not as big as him of course, but he was alright. Roxas squirmed and dove into the back seat. The red head felt as if his light was taken from him.

"Axel, I've noticed something about you. I know, and you can't deny it, that you're one to have sex with someone on the first day," he blushed but his confidence was high, "you don't have to act like this. I'm not one hundred percent innocent. Now..." Roxas took a deep breath, aware of what he was doing then hit the roof and screamed, "Sex!"

Axel froze and looked behind him and saw a small yellow car entering the freeway. Slowly he looked down at his boxers.

"Just do it Axel, because I know you want to."

That was all he needed. He lunged into the back and pinned Roxas agents the seat. Slowly, he took off his boxers and the blond gulped. He wasn't expecting the red head to be that big. Slowly the taller leaned down and nibbled his ear.

"Arg, I don't have any lube..." he said sadly.

"There are more things to do than stick your dick inside of me," the blond panted.

"Roxy's gotten feisty," Axel said and ran his hands over the blonds' bare ass. Roxas caught his new found confidence too. He had no clue where it was coming from, but he sort of liked that it had gotten his lovely red head naked in front of him.

Axel started kissing down Roxas's neck and the blond moaned lightly. Slowly the red head worked his way to his nipples and started to tease them with his tongue, making the blond cry a soft cry of pleasure. Together they explored each other lower reigns. The small blond was inexperienced with touching in sexual ways, which the red head had been expecting, but just the way that cute little face twisted up with determination, his light voice cried out the taller ones name in pure love and ecstasy, the way his fingers heated him up... He came. He came hard in the blonds hand and realized to his dismay just how weak Roxas' pumping had been. The little blond had come long before him.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," the red head whispered over and over again, kissing him over and over. The blond lay quivering in his arms, holding him close. The taller male flipped them over so that his back was agents the seat and Roxas lay on his chest. He whispered sweet words of nonsense in the blonds' ear as the little boy closed his eyes.

"I love you too Axel. Always have, always will," he murmured. Axel's heart soared.

A/N: Yes, it's short, I'm sorry. Also, if you couldn't tell, this is my first attempt at smut. Sorry if it sucked. For all of you who really didn't want a smut chapter, don't fret! There will be plenty of action later (). Drop me a review and tell me how I did!


End file.
